This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for computed tomographic (CT) image reconstruction, and more particularly to methods and apparatus that provide for truncation compensation.
Under some scanning conditions, portions of a patient may extend beyond a region measured by a detector, which may lead to image artifacts and an incomplete representation of the imaged object. Some known methods have been published that address artifact reductions but not the imaging of the portion of the patient that is outside the field of view (FOV). However, it is desirable to image the portion of the patient that extends beyond the FOV such as is described in copending application Ser. No. 10/602,565 titled Methods and Apparatus for Truncation Compensation, and filed on Jun. 24, 2003 with Ser. No. 10/602,565 (which is also hereby incorporated in its entirety), and claiming the benefit of provisional application Ser. No. 60/416,072 filed Oct. 4, 2002. Additionally, it is desirable to increase image quality of portions of the patient that extend beyond the FOV.